Life's A Dance5
by ks
Summary: Cliffhangers hold group and a whole lot more happens... PLEASE REVIEW


Disclaimer: Don't own them or the show would have been renewed…  
  
  
Life's A Dance5  
  
  
  
  
  
The Cliffhangers, minus the new admits, all filed into the lodge. They noticed Peter and Sophie had set seven chairs in a circle, so they each took a seat in one.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Cool- we're having a séance.  
  
"I don't think so Ms. Lipenowski."  
  
Peter and Sophie walked up behind the group and each pulled up a chair to sit in.  
  
Peter: We're going to play a game.  
  
Peter had a smile on his face, but it was noticeable that he was tired from the days' activities.  
  
Daisy: Goody…  
  
Daisy spoke with no enthusiasm, just gave Peter a little smirk.  
  
Peter: I have some quotes here, and I want you guys to decide which one best fits your' life style. The title of your' program this year will be 'Realizing and reaching your' goals'  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* You're kidding, right Peter? You want us to read some stupid quotes and see how they 'fit' with our lives.  
  
Ezra: Honestly Peter, I don't think anyone knows exactly how to describe our lives.  
  
David: I do…  
  
Scott: What?  
  
David: Screwed up.  
  
Shelby: Well there you have it let's go.  
  
Shelby got up as if to leave but Peter called her back.  
  
Peter: Park it Ms Merrick.  
  
Shelby plopped back down in her chair and folded her arms.  
  
Shelby: Sheesh.  
  
Juliete: Can I go first?  
  
Sophie: Just read a few, and then you tell us who you think they fit.  
  
Sophie handed Juliete two or three sheets of paper, and Juliete started to read.  
  
Juliete: Here's one- "I have learned that we are all the same...only the details are different." It is anonymous.  
  
Peter: Well guys, who in this group does that fit?  
  
Shelby pointed her finger at Juliete.  
  
Sophie: Ok Shelby, why do you think that.  
  
Shelby just shrugged her shoulders' and smiled.  
  
Shelby: Look at her- thinks she has to be perfect. She's just doing it to please her mom. I mean we're both the same. She's just the size of a pencil.  
  
Juliete: Shelby!  
  
Juliete sounded a little hurt and surprised at Shelby's honesty.  
  
Shelby: She said to say what I thought.  
  
Shelby laughed at the thought of her not getting in trouble and Juliete getting mad.  
  
Sophie: Ok, Juliete. Do you agree with her?  
  
Juliete didn't know how to respond. She gave a smile, but it quickly became a frown and she slumped down into her seat.  
  
Peter: Anybody else want to add something.  
  
David: Pretty much summed it up.  
  
David gave a little evil glare over at Juliete.  
  
Auggie: Yo man, you better step off.  
  
David gave Auggie a little sneer.  
  
Peter: Ok guys cut it out. Scott, why don't you go next. Just pick one, either one doesn't matter.  
  
Scott reached over and took the sheets of paper from Juliete.  
  
Scott: Um ok… "When fate closes the door go in through a window"-unknown.  
  
Peter: Anybody want to take that one?  
  
Auggie: Yo um, I think it's just saying that if you think what you're going after is right, don't give up on the first try.  
  
Sophie gave a slight nod of her head.  
  
Sophie: Very good Auggie.  
  
The room got very silent. Ezra was staring at Daisy thinking about her turning him down. "I have to use that window", Ezra thought to himself.  
  
Auggie looked over at Juliete and smiled, happy she had given him a second chance.  
  
Peter softly squeezed Sophie's hand, knowing exactly what she was thinking.  
  
Scott stared across the circle at Shelby smiling- she smiled back at him.  
  
David sat in his seat looking like he was deep in thought. "I have to stick with it" David thought to himself.  
  
Daisy finally broke the silence.  
  
Daisy: *sarcasticly* I really HATE to break a Hallmark moment here, but some of us have other things to do then make googly eyes at one another. If that's ok with you…  
  
Peter: I'll let that slide. Daisy you're next. Read it.  
  
Daisy took the sheet of paper away from Scott.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* "I have learned that rage can turn a gentle lamb into a rabid beast" unknown.   
  
"Well that seems fitting", Daisy thought to herself.  
  
Auggie: Guess that one could be me. Things got nasty for me on the streets.  
  
Peter: Ok, David you take the next one.  
  
  
David: "I have learned that no matter what painful experience or circumstance we find ourselves trying to struggle through and survive, that this one truth is absolute: "That even in the darkest night a candle glows."- unknown. How fitting.  
  
Peter: Who is that- Ezra?  
  
Ezra: First person that came to my mind, Daisy.  
  
Sophie: Why's that Ezra  
  
Ezra looked over at Daisy who just glared back at him.  
  
Ezra: Well, when she first came to Horizon a year ago she wore all that black, and still does a lot, but there's still a candle glowing somewhere in there.  
  
David: *sarcasticly* So touching…  
  
Scott: Lay off him man…  
  
"I think the flame in my candle has been put out", Daisy thought to herself.  
  
Peter: Ok, Ezra you read the next one.  
  
Ezra: "I have learned that love, righteousness, and wisdom can break the vicious cycles of behavior people get trapped in.".   
  
Peter: Anyone?  
  
Juliete sat up in her chair, the smile returned to her face.  
  
Juliete: Shelby.  
  
Sophie: And why is that Juliete.  
  
Juliete just shrugged her shoulders and gave that confused look of hers.  
  
Juliete: I don't know.  
  
Peter: Anyone else?  
  
Shelby leaned back in her chair and gave Juliete a little smirk.  
  
Shelby:*dryly* She's afraid Peter. She's afraid of what I will do to her if she says what she's thinking.  
  
Peter: Does she have anything to be afraid of Shelby?  
  
Shelby put her chin in her hands and continued smirking at Juliete.  
  
Shelby: That depends on what she says now doesn't it?   
  
Peter: Say what you think Jules.  
  
Juliete: Um I think it means that good things can take the bad attitudes away from people.  
  
Juliete leaned over closer to Auggie just in case Shelby decided to jump her.  
  
Sophie: Shelby, do you agree?  
  
Shelby raised her eyebrows, smiled, and then nodded her head.  
  
David: *sarcasticly* Even out of Shelby.  
  
Scott jumped out of his chair and started going after David…  
  
Scott: THAT'S IT! I've had it.  
  
Shelby jumped in front of Scott before he could hit David, and Peter yanked David out of his chair before he could hit Scott.  
  
Shelby: CHILL Scott!  
  
Shelby had a hold of Scott's shirt and Auggie was standing in the middle of the circle in case anything else broke out. Scott yanked his sleeve away from Shelby. Scott was breathing hard…  
  
Scott: Heck Shelby, you just gonna take that off of him? Don't put up with that crap!  
  
Peter: Everyone sit down- NOW!  
  
Eventually everyone had settled down except Peter who was standing in the middle of everyone.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, that's something we have to get away from. Those sudden outrages are going to turn a gentle lamb into a beast.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* How profound, should I be taking notes?  
  
Peter: Actually yes, tomorrow in my office.  
  
Daisy gave a little smirk and then looked away.  
  
Peter started talking and using hand motions.   
  
Peter: Listen guys, we have to stick to the basics here, the big picture. If everyone snaps a one little comment, then we aren't going to get anywhere.   
  
David smiled at himself that he wasn't going to be punished, but Peter saw the smile…  
  
Peter: And David, lets make that two weeks of kitchens.  
  
David gave that disgusted look.  
  
Peter: Now listen, classes start in two days, and tomorrow you all will get your schedules.   
Anyone more out of control groups like this and you all will be running a mile every morning until it gets under control- got it?  
  
No one said anything. Sophie stood up and went to stand by Peter.  
  
Sophie: Everyone has a goal when they come to Horizon, and if you haven't reached it yet, this is the year. Don't be side tracked by little things guys. Each and everyone of you are the same, EVERYONE has problems. This is a close group, don't let one thing mess it up.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Do we get a prize for being lectured so soon in the year?  
  
Peter: You can spend two days in my office if you want.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Sorry, you must of misunderstood. I didn't say trip to the torture chamber.  
  
Peter decided he'd talk to Daisy about her attitude tomorrow.  
  
Peter: Ok, lets wind this up. Go around and tell us what your' goals are for this year. Auggie you start us.  
  
Auggie: Don't snap so easy and just learn.   
  
David: *sarcasticly* Get the babe to talk to me.  
  
Peter: Don't think so David- go again.  
  
David: I haven't set a goal. I'm just here- I have no choice.  
  
"Which sucks", David thought to himself.  
  
Peter: Ezra, go ahead.  
  
Ezra: Actually Peter, I need to decide to find my parents or not. Plus just try to catch up on those sixteen years of fun I missed.  
  
Ezra didn't have a very excited look, it was a serious one.  
  
Peter: We're going to help you do that man.  
  
Scott: Convince myself of some things.  
  
Peter: Care to elaborate on that Scott.  
  
Scott: Convince me and my dad it wasn't my fault…  
  
Scott drew his words out in a deep accent, and looked around while he was talking.  
  
Scott: That I really couldn't stop it.  
  
Peter slightly nodded his head, and Scott noticed Shelby staring at him.  
  
Daisy:*sarcasticly* Well- this is the only place I have to go…  
  
"Not like anyone else cares", Daisy mumbled under her breath.  
  
Shelby: I'm gonna do some sculpting…  
  
Shelby had a smirk on her face.  
  
Sophie: What do you mean Shelby?  
  
Shelby: I'm gonna chip away at a shell.  
  
Most everyone knew what Shelby was talking about, and Scott gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
Juliete: I'm not going to let my mother control me anymore-I hope.  
  
Auggie: And you won't Jules- just trust it.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, good job.  
  
Shelby: What about you?  
  
Peter and Sophie gave Shelby a questioning look.  
  
Shelby: What are your' goals? We tell ours, don't you think it's only fair?  
  
Everyone else showed their' agreement. Except Daisy who sat staring hard at the floor.  
  
Peter: Ok, I want to help every kid who comes here.  
  
Sophie: I won't you guys to trust me.  
  
David: Shoulda' known they were lame.  
  
David smirked at Peter and Sophie.  
  
Peter took the quotes away from Scott and started to read a few.  
  
Peter: "Don't walk in front of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Just walk beside me and be my friend." unknown  
  
Peter: Any comments? Anything guys…  
  
Shelby: It's true. Everybody wants to control you or wants you to lead. It isn't just that simple.  
  
Sophie looked over at Shelby. She couldn't tell what had made her change, but she was glad it had.  
  
Ezra: Shelby's right, either be beside me, or just move out of the way.  
  
Sophie: Ok, here's one more: "The music is nothing if the audience is deaf."  
--Walter Lippmann  
  
Daisy: Well there's our life in a nutshell.  
  
Daisy was serious, it wasn't said sarcasticaly or hateful. Shelby made a mental note to talk to her friend soon.  
  
Peter: Explain guys…  
  
Scott: Peter, you know how it is.  
  
Ezra: Yeah, you've been through it.  
  
Auggie: You tell them all the truth, they don't listen. Cops, parents, nobody.  
  
Shelby: *sarcasticly* They'd rather listen to a dog. Probably would understand it more too.  
  
David: Doesn't matter what we think.  
  
Peter looked over at David and could tell he was being serious. Peter knew David had some major issues that still needed to be talked out.  
  
Juliete: You tell them over and over, but they don't understand.  
  
Sophie: Who?  
  
Scott: Parents.  
  
Ezra: Teachers.  
  
Auggie: Cops.  
  
David: Who ever you can, but they don't listen…  
  
Peter: And why do you think that is guys?  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Maybe they are all for immortality…  
  
Shelby: They take one look at us and decide we're trouble.  
  
Auggie: Sucks too man.  
  
Peter and Sophie waited a second and let everything they had just said sink in.  
  
Peter: Ok guys, guess that's group for tonight. The new students will be out of their' dorms a day early, so starting tomorrow, everything you do as a group they will be a part of.  
  
Sophie: Half an hour until lights out. Scoot…  
  
Everyone filed out of the room after they had eah been given a quote, except Peter and Sophie who remained seated.  
  
Sophie: Well…  
  
Peter: Smart group.  
  
Sophie: They have learned from the best.  
  
Sophie gave Peter a quick kiss, and then started putting the chairs up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra walked out behind Daisy, and when everyone begin to split up, he followed her.  
  
Daisy could tell someone was following her, and thought she had an idea of who.  
  
Daisy: WHAT Ezra?  
  
Ezra: Just thought maybe you wanted to talk…  
  
Daisy: Talk about what Ezra? Talk about my sudden change in attitude?  
  
Ezra was a little shocked by Daisy's outrage.  
  
Daisy: Well no thanks Ezra, I'll get enough of that from Peter tomorrow. *sarcasticly* So I think I'll just pass on your offer this time.  
  
Daisy walked off with out looking back. She left a shocked and concerned Ezra behind.  
  
Ezra: I thought I had problems…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jacky sat on her bed staring at Laura. In the short time Jacky had been at Horizon, she had come to the conclusion that Laura was a wimp afraid to face her fears. Laura hadn't spoken a word to Jacky, or to anyone for that matter, since arriving at Horizon. Jacky inched over closer to Laura.  
  
Jacky: Ya know, I heard them talkin' earlier. They make you talk here. You're gonna have to spill your guts, and if ya don't, they'll ship you off to some school for the mentally insane.  
  
Jacky inched over closer to the girl, whispering the whole way.  
  
Jacky: And you go there and others beat up on you- I mean physically beat up on you.  
  
Jacky stopped and then plopped back down onto her own bed.  
  
Jacky: And being abused sucks.  
  
Jacky looked up at the ceiling- trying not to think about her past.  
  
  
  
Laura looked over at Jacky. At first the girl had scared her, but now she has seen a little bit of the true Jacky, and it's a scared little girl hiding from the world. "Guess I'm not the only one" Laura thought to herself.  
  
Daisy walked into the dorm to see the two staring at the ceiling. She went over and laid down on her bed.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* No matter how hard you stare it's not going to fall. Even if you want it to, it's the one stable thing. Sucks huh, find something stable and you want it to fall.  
  
Daisy rolled over and looked at the two lying there.  
  
Daisy: *dryly* Think about that…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott was obviously trying to avoid Shelby. She'd been following him ever since they left the lodge, but he hadn't stopped to acknowledge her once. She finally decided to put an end to that. Shelby ran up to him and pulled on his sleeve.  
  
Shelby: Look, if you're going to run from me at least tell me why. What'd I do this time?  
  
Scott slowly turned around so he was facing her. They were both breathing hard after the foot race.  
  
Scott: Just leave it huh? It's fine.  
  
Scott tried to jerk his arm back, but Shelby wouldn't let it go.  
  
Shelby: You told me to tell you, now you tell me Scott.  
  
Scott didn't look at her- just stared at the sky.  
  
Shelby: Look at me Scott.  
  
He finally looked in her eyes. He could tell she really wanted to help.  
  
Scott: M- my dad still doesn't believe me. Ok?  
  
Shelby let go of the grip on his arm and instead held his hand.  
  
Scott: He still says it was my fault. Says I could've stopped it. Says- says I wanted it.  
  
Scott finally broke down and slid down against the tree he was near. Shelby sat down beside him…  
  
Shelby: You know it's not though.   
  
Scott: I know, it's just…  
  
Shelby: What Scott? You know it's not your fault. Don't let your dad screw up your thinking.  
  
Scott: I'm not, Shelb.  
  
Shelby looked at Scott and could tell that wasn't all that was bothering him.  
"I should've noticed sooner", she scolded herself.  
  
Shelby: What else is it?  
  
Scott: I told my dad I wasn't planning to play football. He snapped, he said he was considering giving full custody of me to my mom.  
  
Shelby felt like she had just been punched in the stomach. She knew she had to be strong for Scott though…  
  
Scott: It- it just sucks. They think they can just pass me around like a freakin hot potato. Drop me when they want to…  
  
Scott was getting mad and talking in that thick accent. He was using hand motions while he spoke.  
  
Scott: It's like, I don't want him -he failed with me- you take him.  
  
Shelby: Scott that's not true.  
  
Scott: Yeah-yeah it is.   
  
Shelby: If you sit here and feel sorry for yourself then nothing will get done.  
  
Scott looked at Shelby, and then pulled something out of his pocket.  
  
Shelby: What's that?  
  
Scott: That quote Peter gave us. He told me to think about it.  
  
Scott read the piece of paper he was holding, and then slightly nodded his head.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Scott: We had or one on ones and I think he sensed something was up.  
  
Shelby: Which I couldn't do…  
  
Scott looked down at Shelby. He could tell she was hurt.  
  
Scott: god Shelb, you're not super woman, you can't always see everything. You're here now aren't you?  
  
Shelby tried to show a smile.  
  
Shelby: Yeah, guess I am.  
  
Scott picked Shelby's face up so they were eye to eye.   
  
Scott: You are, don't think about the worst.  
  
Shelby slightly nodded her head.  
  
Shelby: What does it say?  
  
Scott: "I have learned that anger, fear and shame can paralyze people."  
  
They just sat there in silence for a second.  
  
Shelby: Where does he get these from?  
  
Scott shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Scott: It's Peter we're talking about. Probably has them on a shelf in his closet.  
  
Shelby gave a little laugh and decided she would tell Scott later…  
  
Scott: Thanks Shelby.  
  
Shelby just squeezed Scott's hand and eventually they headed back to the dorm.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra sat up in his bed and took the flashlight off of the shelf behind his bed. He turned it on and then slid a sheet of paper out from under his pillow. He unfolded it as quietly as possible, and then began to read it in a soft voice.  
  
Ezra: "The best way to predict the future is to create it". Darn Peter, you would give me that quote.  
  
Ezra put the flashlight back up and slid the piece of paper under his pillow. He laid his head on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
" Create the future I can do, but how do I want it to be created? I already know I want Daisy there with me- which at the moment doesn't fit considering the mood she's in- but that comes later. My parents, I have to decide. Why would they just ditch me? Didn't they love me? Didn't they love each other? God why does life had to be so confusing?", Ezra thought to himself. Ezra closed his eyes and eventually went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shelby sat up in bed and looked around. Everyone seemed to be asleep. She turned around to the side and slipped her shoes on. She slowly walked across the room and then went out the door. She made her way across campus and to the woodshed. She was about to sit on a piece of wood, but she turned around thinking she had heard something or someone.  
  
Shelby: Scott?  
  
No answer. Shelby looked around the campus. Everything seemed to be still. Shelby slowly sat down, reassuring her self she was hearing things.   
  
After a few minutes Shelby got up to leave. She slowly started to walk away, but suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. She did her best to make out the figure, but the moon wasn't out tonight. She knew it wasn't Scott, because his touch was much warmer, and it wasn't a girl because the hand on her shoulder was big and strong.  
  
"Hello beautiful"  
  
Shelby did her best to recognize the voice. She finally did.  
  
Shelby: Eric?  
  
Eric: I knew you would recognize me.  
  
Shelby: What do you want?  
  
Shelby's voice was shaky and she felt her knees going week underneath her.  
  
Eric: Just be quiet.  
  
Shelby obeyed his orders, in fear of what he would do. Eric slowly begin to push her against the wall…....  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW-it doesn't take long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
